It's different now
by Gemini girl 96
Summary: Things are not how they used to be, GG5 never happened, Cammie ran away and never came back. She started a new life, leaving behind her life as a spy, her family and friends. Will her old life catch up her new life, what has happened to inncocent Cammie? what happened after Cammie left?
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

Flashback

I ran away because it was the right thing to do. Leaving the people I love, the people I care for. I knew what I was doing would hurt lots of people. My mum, the person who raised me and made me who I am today, who picked me up when I fell down. The person who had always been there, the strongest person I know. Especially after… Dad…

Bex, Bex she would kill me for doing this. My best friend, the one who is the strongest of the group, always determined always there ready to beat someone up for me, never letting me down. Bex would always be there, she had known me since the start of Gallagher, my sister, who I prayed would forgive me.

Liz, sweet innocent, a girl who is so smart she couldn't probably run the world, I knew I would miss. I would regret the tears she would cry after I had gone, now that I was gone. I knew that Liz would look for me everywhere, every camera or reflection she would look, which made me even more determined to not get caught. If she found me then lost me, I knew it would kill her, kill everyone, that I was in the wind again.

Macey, if she found me I would surely be dead. She was the girl who you went for advice, the girl we relied on. Macey got to live a normal life, but now she was a spy, she was an expert at being normal and being the spy. She used her fashion as a lifeline and a magazine to hide behind. No doubt she'd be reading one now, pretending not to care to hide her emotions.

The teachers, Mr Solomon, the people who had taught me over the years how to become a better spy. The man who had betrayed me yet saved me so many times. The people who had watched and protected me as long as they could.

My sisters, the ones who had started Gallagher with me and who had thought they would end with me too. Anna, Courtney, Eva, Mick, Kim Lee, Tina, Bex, Macey, Liz, I would miss them all. We had all worked together, listening to Tina's rumours, and when we watch Anna surprise us because of how shy she really is. Or how Mick and Bex fight to compete how strong they are or Liz of how smart she is. Everyone at Gallagher is my sister but these are the people who I've grown close to, had to.

Then there was someone like Abby, who I hadn't seen for years but she had been there for me. The Baxter's who had looked after me and taken me in when it was necessary. Teaching me new moves as had Abby to prepare us for the future that was coming, fast. Townsend who had taught us, and protected me even if I will not admit it.

Finally, Zach. I would miss him.

Leaving him, hurts. It was his idea but to put him in more danger, and if he got hurt because I was to bring him, would hurt me even more. I would never admit it to him because he would probably smirk and say something that ends with "spy", which is the most annoying word since I met him.

Flashback ends…

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

That was then, now I am 19, nearly 20. When I left for answers I was 17, young and naïve.

Now today I am 20

I have a house with a nice white fence surrounding it making me feel normal

I'm not a spy; I don't work for CIA that I once dreamed for but, I still have things like weapons and things that normal people would not even dream of having.

I am married.

And today I celebrate my daughters 1st birthday.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Ok, end of chapter 1, **

**Chapter 2 will begin soon,**

**Any ideas, thoughts, whatever you want to say- will be taken into account **

**Review….**

**Thanks **

**Tasha ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone **

**Thank you for all the reviews that you have done. It means a lot to me, so thanks**

**Sorry I took so long to update but I have been changing and editing because it didn't feel right **

**Enjoy!**

_Previously…_

_I'm not a spy; I don't work for CIA that I once dreamed for but, I still have things like weapons and things that normal people would not even dream of having._

_I am married._

_And today I celebrate my daughters 1__st__ birthday._

Chapter 2

CPOV

Today it is Lily's first birthday. The first celebration, where we have a reason to spoil her. I never really understood the phrase 'Life is too fast'. When I was younger my mum always used to say my life was too fast. She hadn't understood where it had gone. When I was a young child I did things that weren't normal for any other child. I was more advanced. My dad had always congratulated me. Said it was in the genes, then sneak me some sweets as a reward.

I've never really understood because I had never looked at it from my mum's point of view. Now I had, I hated it. Both my parents were spies, and were natural smart and advanced as children. So I was too. Lily was smarter than I had ever imagined. Both of her parents were spies, so it had made sense. If you had guessed I had married a man with an ego so large that people should be testing to so why this why.

Yes I had married Mr Zachary Goode.

I had met Zach at the end of August, 2 months after I had run away. I was running away from them, after 1 week, 6 days and 13 hours of torture, of suffering, of beatings, till the point where I had black of after every beating. In total I had had 15 beatings, day and night. Awake or asleep, they caused me pain.

The one thing they had not counted on was the walls. They had locked me in a very high security base, but the walls were starting to crumble. They had started to rot away. I had kicked and pushed through there. I had done this at night when I heard the screams of men that failed their missions. I had made a gap large enough to crawl through. I had scars and cuts everywhere. Open and deep wounds, but all I cared about was escape. They would not get their answers.

After I had crawled out I heard the screams, shouting. I ran. Ran until I was nearly out of sight and could not see them, but I could still hear them, so I ran.

I had found Zach caring for my wounds in a hotel. He had asked me not to run, we had to stay together.

He told me he loved me.

He wanted to care for me. So I told him everything.

Everything what I had learnt about everything! About the circle, my journey, people I had met. My dad who I had finally come to know I had lost.

In all honesty I was exhausted. Of life. Of being a spy, I wanted it to end. So it did.

For us.

We went off the map, into the wind.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Hey Lily-pad rise and shine baby."

After a two hour nap, an hour of Zach complaining and watching crap TV, Lily had woken up. Our plan was to take her to the park. We knew it was her favourite place because we had visited it so many times, Lily thought of it as a daily routine. So loved being pushed on the swing, so high until I started to have a panic attack.

After changing her and then giving her a bottle- she can apparently feed herself now too- we took her out to the park. Instead of putting her in the pushchair, Zach carried her. When Lily had first seen the pushchair, she screamed and threw toys at it. This resulted in buying her new toys, but also never using the pushchair. I had been annoyed.

Zach had laughed and then told her she was so clever.

I was not amused. I have managed to keep up the punishment for now. But we are thinking of starting a larger family. Brothers or sisters for Lily.

Walking through the park, we put Lily in the routine and started to push her in the swing. The ice-cream truck sung, and kids rushed out the park leaving it empty with a few adults in the park. When Zach had brought us an ice-cream, Lily had screamed because she couldn't have any-we had M&M's on them so she threw them on the floor. Lesson learned.

After a while I felt someone watching me. More than one person. I felt someone watching not only me but Zach. He looked around for a few seconds before looking at me.

He gave me a look as to say "feel eyes?"

I replied "yes"

He made a head gesture to leave. Picking up Lily and getting her ready I thought about the house we may have to leave behind. If it was the Circle, we would have to leave, no doubt about it.

"Excuse me sir?" I knew that voice, to well.

Both me and Zach turned to gape at the person in front of us.

"Zach!" she then moved her eyes to mine. Her eyes trailing my body to make sure it was me, as if it was a dream and I wasn't really here.

"Cammie." She sounded dazed. I wondered if really her looking at us and not some stranger or a tail. "Baby?" she was confused. We needed to leave. I could feel eyes lots of them.

"What are you doing here…

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Wow! Long chapter. When I started writing it wasn't this long but I changed it about 5 times.**

**Ok the … at the end is where she say the mystery person's name.**

**So review the chapter and say who you want it to be! And the location. **

**For example Bex- London**

**I want your opinion on this so please update!**

**Thank you for reading **

**Tasha ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! **

**I am so sorry I took so long to update, I have been meaning to do it all half term except I am revising for exams and trying not to get caught updating this story. Plus I've had some sort of stomach bug. I always said I wouldn't be one to make people to wait so my aim is a week maximum to update**

**Again I am sorry!**

**Ok so I hope you like the story!**

_Previously…._

_Both me and Zach turned to gape at the person in front of us._

"_Zach!" she then moved her eyes to mine. Her eyes trailing my body to make sure it was me, as if it was a dream and I wasn't really here._

"_Cammie." She sounded dazed. I wondered if really her looking at us and not some stranger or a tail. "Baby?" she was confused. We needed to leave. I could feel eyes lots of them._

"_What are you doing here…?_

Chapter 3

CPOV

"What are you doing here Lizzy?"

"You have a baby, but, Zach and what?" she said it in a dazed voice as if she couldn't believe what was happening. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her over to a park bench, looking at her face. Zach sat closely behind me with an aggravated Lily in his arms.

"Liz what are you doing here?"

"I was going to meet Bex, Bex I meeting Bex and her parents and the others at her house." She said this as if she was reminding herself that is what needed to be done.

"Is there any other reason why you're in London?"

"We need to be here, was in Paris but no we're here"

"Are you alone?" she looked shocked that Zach had even spoken.

"No, I'm with you and..."

"And?"

"Macey and Bex are at Bex's parents house you know the one, your mum is with Solomon, Townsend is with Kim Lee, Eva, Courtney, Tina, Anna and Mick and Abby is with me."

"Abby? Liz where is Abby?"

"Abby, why do you need to know?"

"She could be in danger; we need to know where she is

"Right here squirt

I looked up into the eyes of Abigail Cameron. Even though she looked exhausted and her hair looked flat she still looked great. She needed a good night sleep and a trip to the hairdressers.

"Abby" I stood up and pulled her into a hug, I needed to feel her, to know she was there and not just my imagination. I needed to feel happy.

Happiness never lasts though

3 loud and solid gun shots happened clear, bouncing of the metal frame from swing set, hitting a lamppost and scraping the tree. It was obvious that we were the targets.

We didn't even stop to think we blended into the crowd running out of the park; Zach gripped Lily even tighter as she let out as scared cry. Abby and Liz followed us, but by the look on Abby's face, it shows she was not one for running away. We ran over to the black range rover and jumped in driving away way too fast.

"Ok where are we going? And running away are you serious?"

"Abby we have a child to think of and for god sake it's her birthday and…" I didn't hear the rest of the rant. I had forgotten about that. My baby's first birthday. My little Lily birthday was being ruined again. I was brought back with Zach's voice again.

"Look we're going to our safe house we have all the birthday stuff there, so we'll put her down for a nap set up and then give her a perfect birthday, but we need to be safe,"

"What about the others? What if they get help, I mean they know we're here and if they have surveillance, her voice was getting faster and faster than by my calculations the chance of the others getting caught is 67.97581% and that is not good because that is over 50% so they can't have a…"

"LIZ! Its ok, you can call them and tell them to come there, just stop talking ok calm, breathe, in and out, deep breaths" I soothed her into breathing. I loved Liz but God that girl is way too smart.

"Ok! Ok, I'm calm" she said still deeply breathing.

"Ok so now Liz is not having a panic attack and we're out of the death zone, WHERE ARE WE GOING! CAMERON AS YOUR AUNT I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME!" yeah I guess Abby's pissed.

"Abby, calm down, you can tell the others when we are there,"

"Or you could tell me now squirt and I get right on it SIR," she saluted.

"Abby, I…"

"Oh sorry, Madam!" she saluted

"I am not Madam, I'm not that old, your nearly 40."

"I am not! I 32"

"In your dreams Abby"

"Shut it Goode, where are we going?"

"I could hack it"

"No Liz, I tell you gosh!" I grabbed her phone and typed in the address, just as Liz was about to grab it, - if you haven't guessed she dropped it, yeah I'm not surprised she caused a CODE BLACK on the 3rd semester in Gallagher- Abby snatched it out of Liz's grasp, to look at the address.

"OK, so where are we going cause I have no idea"

"It can be found if they look hard enough." Zach said in a bored tone, "anyway, we're here" he said in a fake jolly voice.

We parked out of the house that looked old and abandoned. Liz looked at it as if it was a death trap, whereas Abby had a blank look on her face. Taking down the security, we all quickly ran inside, where Zach quickly put the full security on. The inside looked the opposite on the inside. All high tech and nicely done up. It looked both homely but up to date and had all the equipment and more inside the house.

Lily rested in my arms, leaning against Zach's arm, while Abby and Liz took in what was in front of them.

"So who's coming, we won't be here long, we'll have to go somewhere else."

"well, like I said, the people who are with us is Macey and Bex are at Bex's parents house you know the one, your mum is with Solomon, Townsend is with Kim Lee, Eva, Courtney, Tina, Anna and Mick. They'll all come here, so we'll be fine."

"Ok I've got a question."

"Yes Zach?" Awwww, Madam Dabney would be proud.

"Does McHenry have to come?"

As if reading my thoughts Lily-totally unexpected- wacked Zach on the head and made a protesting noise. Liz and Abby laughed, while Zach looked both betrayed and proud if that is possible.

"Good Girl! Who's my girl?" I cooed. Looks like she isn't all Zach

Thank God! I smiled!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**WOW! Long chapter!**

**Please please please give me reviews, they make me happy! (Sounds so cheesy!)**

**Ok, I have ideas but I want your ideas. **

**I have already started chapter 4 so give me ideas so it's really good**

**What do you want them to say?**

**Should Bex beat up Zach? (It doesn't have to be Zach)**

**What about the baby and them being married? **

**Please review**

**Thank you for reading**

**Tasha ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, tried to get this one out as quick as I could**

**Enjoy! **

_Previously _

"_Ok I've got a question."_

"_Yes Zach?" Awwww, Madam Dabney would be proud._

"_Does McHenry have to come?" _

_As if reading my thoughts Lily-totally unexpected- wacked Zach on the head and made a protesting noise. Liz and Abby laughed, while Zach looked both betrayed and proud if that is possible._

"_Good Girl! Who's my girl?" I cooed. Looks like she isn't all Zach_

_Thank God! I smiled!_

Chapter 4

CPOV

"How can you even say that, she so gets it from you?"

"Say that one more time and you'll be in big trouble" I said smacking his round the head. He got off the sofa slowly walking over to the bedroom to check on Lily. He had all but left by the room, but I heard him mutter,

"I getting abused by two damn people now, she so takes after her mother," I knew he was joking, and couldn't help feel proud of her. Lily had been getting stronger and smarter. She had left a mark on Zach's head and the other month she had thrown her doll and the next door neighbour because he was watching her. We had apologised but 2 weeks later he and his wife had moved to a different city. I felt bad. Zach had laughed and said that she had done the right thing, and yet he blames me for Lily hitting him.

Abby and Liz were talking to be people on the phone, directing them to the safe house. Abby was on the phone to my mum and Liz was talking to Bex. I didn't know who I was more scared of, Bex or my mum. I could hear both of them because the phones were on speaker, but they sat on different sides of the room with laptops and papers spread on the table.

Bex was shouting and swearing saying how I was "_bloody dead_" and when she found out about Zach she would kill the fucktard. Zach being a great, supporting husband, who would never do anything to endanger any of our lives, laughed. He fucking laughed! Actually laughage. Unluckily Bex also heard this and said she would kill him in two minutes, to give him a long painful death.

However, my mother was calm. Deadly calm. Like her voice was so calm that it made me shiver, made me want to run. I already knew my mum was mad, but now she was so mad she sounded calm, it sounded scary, and it terrified me. Her voice was crackly as if she had being crying but at the same time her voice was ice cold.

Liz attempted to calm down Bex, but she didn't sound successful, all I could hear was swearing and well that's all I could hear from Bex. I could also hear Macey's voice in the background; she was talking to someone on the phone by the sound of it.

"What the fuck do you mean no, if I don't get a phone call in the next in the 30 minutes to say I can have those shoes, I will have you not only fired but I will come down there and knock your store down and so help me God…"

I stopped listening to Macey's voice; I just prayed she got those shoes.

Abby was talking calmly to my mum, but her voice was more relaxed. I could hear what sounded like Mr Solomon and by the sound of the British accents the Baxter's were also with my mum. I started listening to the conversation, but quickly stopped running into the main bedroom where I had put Lily in and where Zach had gone in. I honestly did not want to hear about my Aunt's sex life no matter how close we are.

I found the two awake, Zach had Lily in his arms and he was talking to her, I found it really sweet, these moments were precious. Since we've always been on the run, we don't always have time to sit with each other, to relax, and the times we do means a lot. But the one this we have made sure is no missions, or if we do they're minor and we both had tracking devices with us, in our case our rings, it's barely visible but we can always know where each other is. I watched my mum's life crumble when my dad went MIA, and I refuse to let that happen to me and Zach.

"…and when you grow up you'll be the best spy ever! I wonder if you'll be like mummy or like me. Whatever, you'll still be such a great spy. Hopefully one day you can go to Gallagher like mommy, huh? She went to Gallagher, and if I'm right grandma is the head mistress, you see your mommy has a mommy and she's your grandma huh? Sound good? And if you don't go to spy school, then you can be home-schooled by mummy, because she says that if I do it then…"

"It will be the end of the world! So mummy's going to teaches you lots and lots of things both normal and spy stuff."

She just looked at me and blew bubbles in her mouth and put her hand in her mouth. Then she looked at Zach as if to say 'is this a good idea?'

"Thanks kid" she smiled and clapped her hands.

"Yeah she's definitely related to you" Lily nodded her head and grabbed some of Zach's shirt with her small cubby hands. We both laughed. Zach pulled me to his side and kissed my forehead.

"CAMMIE! CAMMIE!" Liz ran into the room shouting my name, stopped and looked at us before walking into the room.

"They're nearly here, Cammie, they're be here soon."

Abby just happened to walk into the room as well.

"Cam, Zach, if you didn't realise already everyone is nearly here, so where are you going?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me as if I was a dumb blonde. I am blonde but I am not dumb, I was able to tail not only my dad, but lots of other agents including Abby herself, so her looking at me like that was insulting.

"I mean, if the circle is close, then what are you doing, running? Staying? Where, Cam sweetie, we don't want to lose you again, I mean it's great you're alive and lots of people are happy you are alive…"

"Bex isn't too happy,"

"Yeah like Liz said Bex isn't too happy, but she'll be happy to see you cam, we all missed you,"

"Jeez, I feel so loved," I turned round to kiss Zach on the lips, it was only quick because Lily was in my arms, both Abby and Liz were in the room and I just heard cars pulling up outside.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Mwhahaha! I'm leaving it there **

**So guys please please please with cherries and sprinkles on top REVIEW!**

**And give me ideas; I'll put it in the story.**

**How's Bex and Rachel gonna react?**

**Will Zach survive! Ha **

**Ok, please review I need what you think of this chapter and what should be in the next chapter. The next chapter will probably be based on the group getting together, maybe a few fights and bruises.**

**Thank you!**

**Tasha ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is here!**

**Enjoy **

_Previously…_

"_I mean, if the circle is close, then what are you doing, running? Staying? Where, Cam sweetie, we don't want to lose you again, I mean it's great you're alive and lots of people are happy you are alive…"_

"_Bex isn't too happy," _

"_Yeah like Liz said Bex isn't too happy, but she'll be happy to see you cam, we all missed you,"_

"_Jeez, I feel so loved," I turned round to kiss Zach on the lips, it was only quick because Lily was in my arms, both Abby and Liz were in the room and I just heard cars pulling up outside._

Chapter 5

CPOV

Everyone froze. No one moved, I doubt any of us were breathing. No one did anything. The only one who did move was Lily. Crawling out of Zach's arms she moved away from us, going to see what the noise was. When she got the edge of the bed she stopped to look back at us, and sat waiting for us.

I was currently locked eyes with Liz. She was asking with her eyes what to do, should we go and look or wait, what weapons and equipment do we need. After a minute of this, she sat down on the bed and I got off. It was probably the others coming to the address to see us, but a tiny voice at the back of my head was saying it could be the circle. Lily could be in danger, and I shouldn't do anything stupid. The spy in me was urging me on, to go and investigate urges I have pushed down for years ignoring, trying to live the simple life.

For the first time in a while, I listened to the spy in me; I went to see who it was. I looked back to see Zach holding two guns, which he then threw one to me without looking at me. Liz was holding Lilly, making reassuring smiles at her. Abby motioned Zach to the back door and then grabbed my arm, dragging me to duck down below the window in the living room, practically skipping on the way.

We looked outside to see 4 big black cars along with our black car. Aiming my gun ready to shoot, I could already see Zach leaning against a tree and looking at the cars, which showed no one, had yet got out.

The black car door slowly opened and jumped out someone I did not recognise. The necklace the lady was wearing immediately reminded me of the Circle of Cavan symbol, I had seen frequently over the years.

Balancing the gun through the gap, I pulled the trigger.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"I can't fuck believe it! You are in so much trouble Cameron!"

"Macey, I'm so sorry, I didn't recognise you, I didn't…I'm sorry, I thought that…"

"I don't believe it, I don't care what you thought, you fucking shot me!"

"I sorry"

"Sorry isn't good enough and it fricking hurt!"

"For god's sake McHenry, she said she was sorry, will you shut up whining now,"

"Stay out of this Goode, it hurts, and why shouldn't I blame her, she shoot me,"

"Well maybe it will toughen you up"

She lunged at Zach but Liz and Abby quickly grabbed her, throwing her back onto the sofa. "I'm not done! Stay still" her southern voice rang through the room, at a very high pitch. She hissed in pain as Liz applied antiseptic to the wound.

"I sorry," I blurted out without thinking

"Sorry for what," she asked angrily,

"I'm sorry, for everything!"

"That's a lot to say sorry for" the bitter voice of Rebecca Baxter had spoken. I knew what she meant, for shooting Macey, my friend, a Gallagher sister, for every mistake I had made, starting with leaving, even if it was so they were protected, I left them. Then with no contact for 2 years and being with the one person they wished I wasn't with. Zach.

"I know," the silence in the room was deafening. No one had said anything. Nothing.

Macey sat still while Liz was wrapping the final layer of the bandage, but was still glaring at Zach. Zach was checking houses that we owned around the world, for somewhere for us to go.

Bex was glaring at me, not even holding back.

Everyone else in the room was looking between the four of us. Between Zach and Macey and me and Bex. Guessing and waiting our next moves.

"No, I don't think you do know, you don't even understand what you did to us, I mean…"

"Wait what? What I did to you?" I managed to choke out "I protected you,"

"Protected us, wow Cam, thanks I mean that makes it all better of course," yeah, she was being sarcastic, yeah she went there.

"I left because everyone was getting hurt, every day someone got hurt, and if it wasn't physically, it's in other ways. Ok yeah I could have taken you and what if you had gotten hurt. I left on my own, to find out the answers I needed!"

"Ok, firstly we can handle ourselves, we trained spies! Spies, we learn to protect ourselves, so don't give me that crap about you protecting us! And secondly, Answers! You, you needed answers, gosh I could have given you answers and I still don't understand WHY YOU LEFT US! And FYI if you were going on your own then you wouldn't be here with Zachary Fucking Goode!"

"I don't care if you're a spy, I know you're a spy, I'm a spy, this is something I needed to do on my own, there are some things in life, we, I need to do on own, without anyone. And I wouldn't expect you to understand because you've never had to feel what I had to feel. That day I was told my dad was MIA, and then when I was told he wasn't coming home. For years, in the back of my mind I have always wondered, what if he's alive and he's just waiting for one person to help him! And guess what Bex, I got my answers, he definitely gone, I've seen the grave, the real grave I got closure after years of waiting!" tears were running down my face. My mum was crying as was Abby. Townsend, Solomon and the Baxter's looked down as if they were acknowledging it, before they all looked up covering their face with a blank look.

"And as for going on my own, I was but Zach found me. Do you know how hard I tried to get rid of him? Every damn time, I thought he was gone he was there, I even pushed him out of a window." Abby and Macey laughed, clutching their stomachs while Bex scowled at me and Liz gave a sympathetic look towards Zach.

"But did that change his mind, nope; he just followed me and annoyed me. So if you ever put him out of a window, if probably won't work."

"Excuse me! It did hurt, bloody hurt a lot, you pushed me out of the top floor, which by the way was the 36th floor."

"You lived,"

"To this day I have to have therapy on my legs and spine to make sure it hasn't fallen out of place, honestly, one day you're going to hurt me and feel really bad, oh wait you already did!"

I slapped his arm, lightly of course, I think.

"And it continues! Seriously I can see the bruise," showing me, nothing on his arm, flexing his biceps at the same time, yummy!

"For the bedroom, bunny."

"Don't call me that," I pushed his arm and he made a dramatic noise clutching his arm. Drama Queen, wait or would it be Drama King. I looked over at him, nope he a 100% Drama Queen.

"Ok I have somewhere; I'm thinking we go to…."

He never got to finish. We all got distracted.

A brief movement outside caught my attention.

Followed by 5 gunshots.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**It has been a while since I last updated but while I was writing this story; my friend took my laptop away from me and told me to revise. She then stupidly left it on and it lost all the battery and died!**

**I had not saved my work, lesson learned.**

**Give me ideas and please review! Makes me very happy**

**Peace out!**

**Tasha ^_^**


End file.
